


MUSIC

by Just_for_Ships_and_Giggles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_for_Ships_and_Giggles/pseuds/Just_for_Ships_and_Giggles
Summary: Soulmate AU where, if your soulmate is listening to music, you hear it in your head tooOr where Calum is just trying to take notes, but his soulmate is listening to music
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 10





	MUSIC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot on AO3  
> It's just a little shorty because I have no motivation  
> Sadly, I don't own 5sos, but the plot is something I came up with  
> Hope you enjoy!

Everyone has a soulmate that are said to be assigned to them by the Gods. This person is your perfect match. At midnight, the day you turn 18, you will gain the ability to hear whatever music your soulmate is listening to at any point, no matter what. 

Sometimes, Calum hated soulmates. It was the concept of soulmates that was distracting him from the lecture he was supposed to be paying attention to. Apparently, his soulmate didn’t have a lecture, because there was loud music by Sleeping With Sirens playing in his head that was put there by his soulmate. 

Most times, he didn’t mind his soulmate. Whoever it was apparently had a great taste in music and it was cool to almost always have music playing that he couldn’t control or get in trouble for. 

Although, there were times he’d wished his soulmate would go without music for 10 minutes. Like the time he was trying to get laid at a party, but then The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance began to play and absolutely ruined the mood. 

Other times, his soulmate was perfectly timed, like when he’s taking a shower and suddenly, Blink 182 starts playing in his head because nothing says shower jam song to Calum like The Rock Show. 

But mostly, it was just annoying. All Calum wanted was to pay attention to the lecture so he could pass the final exam and get out of the stupid class, but his soulmate just had to be listening to If You Can’t Hang at incredibly loud volumes. 

Calum would be taking notes on what his professor was saying, but then he’d get carried away in the lyrics and would end up with half the chorus in his notes. Then he would have to erase it and miss more of the lecture and then, just when he’d be caught up again, he’d start writing the lyrics. It was just a vicious cycle.

Before Calum knew it, the lecture was over and he was still updating his notes, music still playing in his brain that he couldn’t get rid of. 

And unfortunately, his professor had another class, so Calum couldn’t ask him the questions that he needed to ask to complete the notes. Everyone had a soulmate, so he was sure the professor would understand if he just explained the situation. But then, people started to pour into the lecture hall and Calum, while he had a few hours before his next class, had to rush out. 

With his notes still incomplete and a bunch of studying still needing to be done, Calum headed to the library, thinking it the best possible option, rather than dealing with his roommate in his dorm. 

The library was shockingly full for the time of day, and Calum found himself scanning the large area of tables for an empty one. There was one table near the back that, while not being empty, only had one other person, a boy with stunning, dyed red hair, and a pair of black headphones over his ear. The music in his head was still blasting, so for a fleeting moment, Calum contemplated the likelihood that the boy was his soulmate. He was the only one in the library with headphones on, as far as Calum could tell. 

With a sigh that was apparently loud enough to disturb one of the students at a table nearest him—the girl sitting there sending him a murderous glare and a “shh” that got a rise out of even more of the students near them—Calum headed towards the table in the back. 

“May I sit here?” He asked the boy with the red hair. After he didn’t respond, Calum tapped his shoulder and waited for him to pull the headphones off his ears. One his did, Calum repeated his question, and after the boy smiled and whispered a small, “sure” so he didn’t disrupt anyone else, Calum set his bag down and plopped into the chair across from him. 

For about 20 minutes, the boy across from him was totally silent, save for the occasional page turn, the sound of his pencil on paper, or a sneeze. 

But then, he started to hum. It was quiet, so quiet that Calum wouldn’t have even heard it if it hadn’t been so unsettlingly quiet in the library itself, but he did hear it. The red haired boy didn’t even seem to notice he was doing it, but Calum sure as hell did. And that was because it was the same song that was playing in his head. The same line, same tune, same time as it was playing in Calum’s brain. And while it could have been some creepy coincidence, Calum had to be sure it wasn’t something much more. 

So, he tapped his table-mate on the shoulder once more. The other boy raised his head, slipped the right side of his headphones off his right ear, and looked at Calum expectantly. 

In a voice quiet enough that those at the next table wouldn’t hear him, Calum whispered, “Hi, I’m Calum, and I think you might be my soulmate.”

The red haired boy’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

“Yup. You’re listening to New Americana, right?” Calum asked.

“Yeah! I’m Michael, by the way.” The boy sitting across from him answered. 

“Well Michael, I guess we’re soulmates.”

After that, the two of them talked for hours about their classes, music, soulmates and just about everything in between until they got kicked out of the library.


End file.
